


The Broken Hearts

by imherongraystairstrash



Category: The Infernal Devices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Last Hours Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Other, angst (coming soon), idk what else to tag with this haha
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:14:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28596783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imherongraystairstrash/pseuds/imherongraystairstrash
Summary: Ella Herondale leads a normal life. Well, as normal as life goes for Herondales. Though her siblings (James and Lucie) and cousins are much older than she and married with children of their own, Ella has her parabatai, Alex Lightwood, her sister-in-law Cordelia's younger brother and the Fairchild sisters to keep her company. All is good. Until a threat is placed on the Herondale family. Not only that, but Ben Penhallow has come back from London! Now, Ella longs for the dull life she used to lead.
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

It’s official. Ella was going to be single for life. She stared out as her parabatai Alex Lightwood danced with Matilda Fairchild. He twirled her and her skirts fanned out. Ella could see the smile on her face, that made her look so pretty. When they faced each other once more it was as though there was nobody else watching; as though the only person that mattered in the world was the one in front of them. Ella could feel it through her parabatai bond. It was incredibly annoying.   
It wasn’t only Alex and Matty. Everybody in Ella’s life had someone they loved. Ella heard that, over time, adults start fighting more often or get bored with each other, and begin to drift apart, followed by a divorce. That was a load of werewolf droppings. At least, the adults in Ella’s life were sick with adoration for each other. And her parents? They were leading the army. Uncle Gabriel and Aunt Cecily still shared a mischievous and lustful glance at each other, even though they were well into their 50s. Sophie and Gideon still made doe eyes at one another. Aunt Charlotte and Uncle Henry, James and Cordelia, her parents, the whole lot of them. They were all so deep in love, they might as well have been drowning.   
Except for Ella.   
Ella had nobody.   
The World War will end before Ella finds someone to love. And it’s been more than four years since the prospect of war wasn’t hanging over their heads.   
Ella sighed and turned her attention elsewhere, only to find Jocelyn Fairchild (Matilda’s twin sister) and That Carstairs Boy dancing together. (Ella strictly referred to Cordelia’s younger brother as “That Carstairs boy” or “Carstairs boy” just to spite him and as payback for The Incident). How sad. Oh, how incredibly sad. Ella missed being in love so much. That feeling when you catch someone’s eye across the room and the rest of the world dims. The way it feels to have someone’s soft lips on your own. How it feels to be loved by someone.  
Ella was still thinking about her sad and unfortunate love life when Alex walked over, pulled up a chair and sat down beside her.   
“El?”  
“Huh? Oh, I didn’t see you there.”  
“Uh, you clearly did. I could feel your depressive gaze from a mile away.”  
“I’m sorry to ruin your wonderful dance with Matilda Fairchild. I’m sorry I was staring at you because I was lonely and have nobody to dance with me other than Jonathan Dearborn.”  
They both shuddered.  
“By the angel, I hate him.” said Alex.  
“You don’t have the right! I’m the one he keeps staring at and fawning over. It’s horrible. He’s literally staring at me right now.”  
Sure enough, there was Dearborn, looking at Ella…well, at her body mostly.  
Alex stood up. “I’ll make sure he never looks at anyone with those eyes again.”  
“No, Alex, sit down. I don’t need your help. I can fight my own battles.”  
Alex reluctantly took his seat.   
“Tell me about Matty.”  
“You know Matty.”  
“Yes, but you are so desperately in love with her, I thought it would be adorably sweet to hear stumble over your words when you describe her.”  
Alex blushed. “I’m not in love with her.”  
“You’re not fooling anybody, Alex. Just twenty minutes ago, Aunt Cecily whispered ‘it’s happening!’.”  
“What’s happening?”  
“My words exactly and she told me, and I quote ‘The Lightwoods and the Fairchilds are finally interbreeding’. Her words, not mine.”  
Alex banged his head on the table repeatedly.  
“Are we killing our neurons?”   
“Ew, get out of here, Carstairs Boy.” Ella said, scrunching her face as she looked at Carstairs Boy.  
“Seriously? You’re still mad at me? Ellie, I said I was sorry fifty times.”  
“It doesn’t matter. Besides, are you implying that a simple apology can fix the damage you did?”  
“You’re impossible.”  
“Correction: I’m a free independent woman, who will stand up for herself against men who wish to contain me.”   
Anna Lightwood was walking by just as Ella said that. She didn’t stop, only held her hand up for Ella to high five as she passed.   
“You tell him, Ellie.” She said.  
Carstairs Boy sank down in a chair, meanwhile Alex kept banging his head.   
“Alex!” Ella said.  
“What?” He said. He sounded mournful.  
“Stop doing that! You are giving me a headache.”   
That’s the bad thing about being parabatai: you feel what the other does. In Ellie’s case, the banging of a head against a table.   
“What happened?” Carstairs Boy asked him.   
“I do not want to talk about it.” mumbled Alex.  
Ella looked over at Matty, who was kneeling beside Henry’s Bath chair, surrounded her aunts and uncles. She said something that made them all laugh. She caught Ella’s eye and waved, smiling widely. Ella blew her a kiss.   
Ella couldn’t have chosen someone better for Alex to love than Matilda Fairchild. She’s truly one of the sweetest people she had ever met. She is perfect for Alex. They compliment each other so well; whenever Alex was awkward (which was most of the time), Matilda was there to even things out. And whenever someone was trying to take advantage of her kindness, Alex was there to put them in their place.   
“I approve.”  
“Of what?” said Alex.  
“Of your relationship with Matty.”  
“Gee, thanks.”  
Ella smiled. “You’re very welcome.”  
“Uh oh,” said Carstairs Boy, “Dearborn alert.”  
Ella looked up and saw Jonathan striding over to them.   
“Quick Alex, stop moping and ask me to dance.”  
“What?” he said, peeling his eyes away from Matty.  
“Ugh, never mind you are so lovesick, you’re going to get us killed.”  
“You can dance with me,” offered Carstairs Boy, “but you’re going to have to call me by my name.”  
“Carstairs Boy.”  
“My actual name.”  
“Not happening.” said Ella. Apparently, stubbornness was an inherited trait.   
“Ella, Would you do me the honor.” said a voice from behind.  
Ella turned and was face to face with none other than Benjamin Penhallow.  
This could not be happening.


	2. Chapter 2

“I would love to.” Ella said, as she took Ben’s hand and he led her away from Dearborn.  
To say it was awkward was an understatement.  
Ella had to apologize, she knew that. But should she do so now? It was such a long time ago, would a couple more minutes do any harm? Her parents raised her to own up to her actions. It’s such a shame it was so difficult. If not, she would have done it more often.   
She caught a glimpse over at Carstairs and Alex. They both looked embarrassed and stunned on her behalf. She also noticed that Matilda had joined them, and was trying hard to smile at her. It was very obvious they were all feeling secondhand embarrassment for Ella and Ben. She turned her attention back to him. She’d forgotten the way his eyes looked when they caught in the light. They were dark, like a void you could lose yourself in. Some might find that idea unsettling, but Ella liked being lost; you could go anywhere you like and convince yourself you’re not lost. 

He also had the softest brown curls. She still remembered the feel of them in her ha—  
She blinked away her thoughts, not letting them manifest. She tried to strike up a conversation, but she couldn’t with those damn eyes looking down at her.  
“Thank you,” she managed to say.   
“I couldn’t see you suffer through a dance with Dearborn.” He grinned down at her.  
Ella couldn’t help but return it.  
How was he always so happy? How did he always make living life so much easier? So worth living? She hated herself for potentially hurting him. She had to apologize.  
“Look, Ben, I think we have to address the elephant in the room.”  
Ben raised his eyebrows. “It’s alright, you don’t have to, if you don’t want to.”  
Ella almost left it at that. She almost let herself believe that he didn’t need her to apologize; that he wasn’t truly hurt.  
“No, Ben, I must apo—”  
She felt her mouth fall wide open. Ben furrowed his eyebrows, looking worried. He followed her gaze until it rested on what she was beholding.  
The room stopped, for what they beheld was unfathomable. There was a thing standing there, in the middle of the room. Like a demon, and yet not at all. Nephilim began reaching for their weapons. Ben pulled out his seraph blade. Ella got her dagger out from the lace and leather shaft she had strapped to her thigh. There was a quiet restlessness to the room as the demon-like thing stood there with a sick smile on its face.   
When it opened its mouth, black smoke billowed from those ghastly lips. Ella heard a child crying behind her. A voice as sharp as nails scraped against her mind as it said:  
“The time has come.”  
An unearthly scream erupted from the demon. Ella covered her ears, trying to block it out. Her attempt, however, was rendered fruitless when she realized the voice was coming from inside of her head. And then, the room was cloaked in an everlasting darkness. 

Alexander kept all his concentration on not thinking about Matilda Fairchild. He quickly found it to be impossible. Especially when she plopped down beside him.   
“Poor Ella.” She said.  
Alex nodded. He wished he could say something, but no words came out. It seemed as though he inherited his father’s dexterity when it came to flirting. So, they sat there in awkward silence. Carstairs seemed completely oblivious as he merrily surveyed the room. Alex snuck a look at Matilda. She seemed to have been looking at him as well, for when he caught her eye, she turned several shades of pink and suddenly became very interested in her hands.   
“By the angel, get a room.” said Carstairs.  
Matty turned an even darker shade of pink which prompted Alex to shoot a look at Carstairs.  
“I mean it! And go quick before Tildy models every single shade of red known to mankind.”  
“Don’t call me Tildy.” Matty mumbled.  
“Don’t torture me with your whole ‘we’re platonic friends and nothing more’ act.”  
To Alex’s surprise, Matty got up and walked towards the door. Alex couldn’t help but admire her for walking away. Only when she turned around and waved him over did he realize she had gotten up because she intended to follow Carstairs’ advice. He got up and walked over to her, lacking shadowhunter grace as he stumbled over his cursed long limbs. Another unfortunate inheritance from his father’s side.   
He was relieved when Matty closed the door and they were alone in the hallway that led to the ballroom.   
Matty bit her lip and seemed determined to look at anything other than him.   
Alex forced a cough. “Well, this is awkward.”  
Matty laughed, still not quite meeting his gaze. “I suppose we should have asked Carstairs what we were supposed to be doing in here.”  
Alex had something in mind. Not that he would ever voice it to Matilda.   
“So, how’s your family?”  
Matty smiled and sucked in her lips, as though she was trying to suppress a laugh. “Smooth.”   
“I’ve been rumored to be a catch amongst the women.”  
Matty’s marvelous laugh filled the air. Alex could not help but smile. He wanted to bask in that sound. It could drive nightmares away.   
A candle in a dark room. That’s what Matilda Fairchild was to him. He knew he could never have her, for to touch a burning candle is to burn yourself; something his brother could have told him from experience.   
She finally met his eye. Her brown eyes conveyed a feeling Alex couldn’t decipher. Whether it was true happiness, or if she was hiding something deeper.   
“My family is the same as always. Mum’s busy, Papa’s busy, Charles is busy and horrible, as always, Josie seems intent on ignoring me forever—”  
“What happened?”  
Matty shook her head, “I don’t even know anymore.”   
Alex pressed his lips together. “I’m sorry.”  
“You shouldn’t be, it’s not your fault.” Matty smiled, “Thanks anyway.”  
Alex nodded.  
“What about—?”  
Alex was trailed off. It wasn’t so much that sound interrupted him, if not the absence of it.   
He and Matilda both looked towards the door. And then he heard it. Something sharp pierced his mind. It felt like his brain was being stabbed with needles.   
“The time has come.”  
And then, just as quick as it had come, it was gone. And with it, light.  
Matilda gasped.  
“Alex?” She whispered.  
“I’m here.” He found her easily. Even in sheer darkness, Matilda shined brightly.   
He tried to breathe as they clasped hands and she squeezed his own. Her’s were so small.   
“I guess there’s only one place to go.” She said.  
Alex nodded—forgetting that she couldn’t see him—as he used his other hand to feel the walls and lead them towards the door.


	3. Chapter 3

The ballroom was complete and utter chaos. Shadowhunters scrambled to find family members, and attempt to begin to comprehend what had just occurred. Ben was looking around the room, perhaps for his older sister and his nephews.  
“Go to them, Ben.”  
“Ella, I can’t just leave you here in the thick of this mess.”  
“Yes, you can.” Ella smiled. “I am more than capable of finding my way around the institute, which has been my home since birth, mind you.”  
Ben still hesitated.  
“I would be offended if you stayed here. It would be insulting my abilities.”  
Ben looked into her eyes. “I’ll keep an eye out for your family and direct them towards you if I find them.” He said. “Be safe, Ella.”  
“You too.”  
And he was gone.  
Ella moved through the sea of Nephilim, hoping to find a familiar face amongst the strangers, minutes stretching onto what felt like hours until heard a familiar voice call her name.  
“James?” She called out.  
“Ella,” he saw her pull her into a hug. She wrapped her arms around him.  
There is no feeling more wonderful than being hugged by a loved one, after a frightening moment. He kissed the top of her head.  
“I’m so relieved that you are alright.”  
They hugged until he pulled away abruptly.  
“Have you seen Owen?” He asked.  
Ella’s heart stopped. “No.”  
She saw the worry on James’ face amplify. He looked over to Cordelia, who was a distance away, and shook his hand. Poor Cordelia looked like she was going to break down right there in the middle of the room. She was holding little Caspara in her arms, one of Ella’s nieces.  
“We should split up. Alex and I look over here and we can get Thomas and Kit to look there. Everyone else can help, too.”  
James nodded and kissed her forehead. “Be careful, Ellie.”  
“I will,” she said and began looking for her parabatai.  
…  
It was easy enough to find the Lightwoods; they were all as tall as trees, after all. Cecily and Matty could barely be seen amongst them due to their shorter stature. Alex was talking with Gabriel and it struck Ella, as always, how similar they were. While Ella was a hybrid of both of her parents, there was no doubt that Alex was Gabriel’s son. They shared the same green eyes, lean body and facial features. The only difference was that Alex’s bone structure was a bit softer and that his hair was raven black, like Ella’s.  
She walked up to them and Cecily pulled her into a hug.  
“Are you alright?”  
Ella nodded. “But Owen is missing. I was going to go look for him.”  
Alex stepped toward her. “I’ll go with you.”  
“Me too.” said Matty.  
Cecily reassured them that she and Gabriel would go looking after she’d alerted Will and Tessa that Ella was alright and would ask around for anyone to help search.  
They had stepped away when somebody called.  
“Ella.” Her heart skipped a beat.  
“Ben.”  
Alex looked like he wanted to stay, but Matty pulled him away, saying they should find her sister and Carstairs so they could aid in the search.   
“What happened? You look paler than a ghost.”  
“It’s Owen. He’s missing.”  
Ben’s eyes widened.  
“We’re sending out a search party.”  
“I can help look.”  
Ella’s eyes stung. “Thank you.”  
Ben reached out and caught a tear before it fell.  
“You would have done the same for me.”  
It’s true.  
Theirs was a peculiar generation. All of the friends Ella had have been an aunt or uncle as long as they could remember. Alex had Anna and Christopher’s children, Carstairs had Alastair and Cordelia’s and Ben had his sister’s. Another thing that connected them all is that they would quite literally die for their nieces and nephews. Matty would, even for Charles’, though she and her brother don’t exactly… see eye to eye.  
“Ella,” Alex called from a distance, cutting off her train of thought. “Let’s go.”  
Ella and Ben exchanged a look and they were off.  
The search was quiet, the mood too sober to try and fill the silence. Carstairs had joined them, Jocelyn already having embarked on the search. The path she took would wrap around, meaning she would eventually meet them, when the search was over. Ella heard her heartbeat in her chest, and was hyper aware of her footsteps, bouncing off the walls of the corridor.  
Alex looked at her. She did a double take and found that he was still staring at her.  
What? she mouthed.  
Alex mouthed something she couldn’t understand, because Ella obviously couldn’t read lips, something Alex should have known, being her parabatai and all. Ella rolled her eyes. Men.  
What? she mouthed again, conveying her frustration in her facial expression.  
Alex had the audacity to roll his eyes at her before leaning in and whispering.  
“Are you in love?”  
Ella elbowed him in the stomach. He grunted.  
“Are you an idiot?” She replied.  
“What are we whispering about?”  
“Shut up, Carstairs.” they both said in perfect synchronization.  
“Geez,” he turned to Matty. “Parabatai, am I right?”  
They all began walking in silence again. It was terribly awkward.  
“Elle.” Alex whispered once more.  
“What.” she hissed.  
“Am I an idiot for not knowing, or—?”  
“Could you be a good parabatai and stay out of my business?”  
Alex frowned but obliged.  
“Carstairs, take that path.” Ella pointed.  
“Why?”  
“Because someone has to meet Jocelyn.” Ella said, practically pushing him down the hall.  
“Jocelyn’s mean.”  
“She is not,” said Matty. “She just doesn’t tolerate childish behavior.”  
Everybody looked at Matty and blinked. Carstairs’ mouth hung open.  
Matty, having realized what she had said, covered her mouth.  
“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean that.”  
Carstairs looked at her. “I’m going to ignore that comment because you are the only nice one in this cruel world, Matty. Everybody is allowed to slip at some point.”  
As much as they joked about Carstairs, he was kind and understanding. They all loved each other and would never speak behind each other’s backs.  
“Well, I know you will all miss me greatly. Please refrain from flooding the Institute with your tears.”  
“Don’t you worry we won’t.”  
The last four walked deeper into the echoing halls. They finally reached what can most accurately be described as a fork in the…hallway? Yeah, a fork in the hallway. There were three different sections splitting off.  
“Should we split up?” Ella said.  
“Divide and conquer.” Alex said.  
Matty and Ben agreed.  
They were about to split up when Alex put a hand on her shoulder and squeezed.  
“It will be alright,” he said.  
Matilda gave her a tight hug. “We’ll find him,” she whispered.  
Ella simply nodded, because words refused to come out of her mouth.  
“We meet back here in ten minutes.”  
“Be safe.” Matty said, to nobody in particular.  
Ella looked down the darkened hall and without even a glance back, she walked.  
One might have been frightened, but all Ella felt was restlessness. Every corner she turned, she prayed she would find her sweet nephew waiting for her. She loved him so dearly that to lose him would break her heart beyond repair.  
No matter how many times she turned the corner and held her breath, hoping to find him and no matter how many places she checked and double checked, ten minutes later she had not found him.  
As she was coming back, she took the opportunity to look everywhere a third time, just in case. She did not find anything.  
…  
Much to Ella’s despair, Alex and Matty were both waiting for her empty-handed. Alex caught her into a long embrace and Ella cried on his shirt.  
“There are many people searching. One of them must have found him. The Institute is big.”  
Nobody dared voice the question looming in their minds: what if he wasn’t in the institute?  
Ella pulled away. She couldn’t hide in Alex’s arms; she had to face her problems, not shy away from them.  
She looked at Matty and Alex’s faces. They reminded her of two concerned parents.   
As of a sudden, Matty’s eyes saw something behind Ella and they widened. Ella turned slowly, hoping it wasn’t a horrible demon. Instead, she saw Ben and holding his hand…  
She ran to him, practically sliding on her knees, as she got down to hug him. His slim arms wrapped around her neck as he pressed his face into her neck. She kissed his head and hair, her arms tightening around him. She pulled away and examined his face.  
“Are you alright, Owen bach?”  
He simply nodded and looked over to Ben.  
“Thank you.” Ella said to him.  
He inclined his head toward her. She couldn’t find the words to empress her infinite gratitude.  
Owen held his arms out to her once more and she pulled him into another hug. She stood up and walked. She rubbed his back and kissed his face.  
“Sweet darling.” She said to him. He kept his head buried in the crook of her neck. She paced around the room a while.  
“Ella, they’ll be worried.” Alex said. “We should go.”  
Ella nodded and started walking toward the ballroom before realizing someone was missing.  
Ella turned and saw that Ben was still rooted to his spot, perhaps unsure whether he should follow.  
“Are you coming?” She asked, raising her eyebrows.  
He looked relieved, and caught up to her.  
…  
Finding Carstairs and Jocelyn is simple: Just follow the bickering.  
“You found him!” Jocelyn said when she caught sight of Owen. Her eyes narrowed, “Is he all right?”  
“I think he’s just a little scared.” Ella said.  
“Poor darling.” Jocelyn said, stroking his cheek.  
“Where’s Carstairs? We thought we heard him.”  
“He’s down the hall.”  
“You were arguing from down the hall?”  
“Correct.”  
“How did you two find something to argue about? You weren’t even in close proximity.” Alex said, sounding incredulous.  
“Jesper Carstairs is a phenomenon.”  
“Jocelyn is a stone cold— Owen!” Carstairs said. “What happened to him?”  
Carstairs stroked Owen’s hair.  
“I think he’s just scared.”  
“We’ve already had this conversation.”  
“Congratulations, Alex, you’ve pointed out the obvious.” Jocelyn said.  
Alex put his hands up. “Don’t attack me, Carstairs is the enemy.”  
“As much as I would love to continue this conversation, we should probably get Owen back to his parents, who are probably aging five years every second we keep up this pointless chit chat.” said Matilda.  
“Rude.” said everybody minus Ben, who was looking back and forth between all of them.  
“You’ll get used to it.” Ella whispered to him as they walked back to the ballroom.  
Ben shook his head. “It’s not that. None of you have changed since the last time I’ve seen you. It’s like watching you act out bits of childhood script.”  
Ella felt a pang in her heart. They all loved their new family, but those childhood memories were sticky with nostalgia. It was back when the family left or passed away.  
“Do you miss it too? The past?”  
“I try not to,” Ella said. “We’ll never be able to go back, so what’s the point?”  
“That’s true, but if you shove good memories into the deepest corners of your mind, you might lose them.”  
“So?”  
“So, what if one day, you're lonely, and you want to remember? You won’t be able to, because you’ve lost them.”  
“So you’re saying when I’ll need them, I won’t be able to find them?”  
“Exactly.”  
“Wow, Ben. You’ve gotten so wise.” Ella said.  
“I see you’ve gotten more sarcastic.”  
“I am my father’s daughter. It was inevitable.”  
“Oh yes, I’ve forgotten all about the Herondales and their sarcasm.”  
“I’m sorry.” Ella blurted out.  
“For what?”  
“For what I did.”  
“Ella, it’s all right.”  
“You don’t hate me?”  
“No. You were afraid. It’s alright to be afraid.” He said that last part a little louder. Ella realized it was probably for Owen’s benefit, and instantly shot him a grateful look.  
There was a certain tension that left her. Ben was not angry. He understood. As crazy as her reasoning was, he understood and forgave her. Suddenly, she felt silly for having dreaded this talk. What had she been afraid of? Even if he didn’t forgive her, it would have been so much easier to just apologize and let him know she was sorry.  
It turns out, no matter how old you get, you keep learning simple lessons.  
…  
Ella found her family easily enough. As soon as they walked into the ballroom, the Lightwoods were easily seen, as were the Herondales. Ella had always thought it so extremely unfair that Herondale men were always so tall, whereas Herondale women came out short as Cecily, Lucie and herself.  
“Jamie!” Ella said.  
James looked up and all of the tension seeped out of him. James ran to them and embrace Ella with Owen still in her arms.   
Owen lifted his head up just enough to see James and hold his arms out to his father. James lifted him and held him tight.  
Ella watched Owen dig his head into James’ shirt, as though wanted to disappear into his father’s embrace. She and James exchanged a look, for they were both thinking the same thing: something was wrong.  
“Daisy.”  
Ella turned around and saw that Cordelia was speaking to Thomas behind them. Cordelia looked up and practically flung herself at them.  
“Owen joon.” Cordelia said, cradling her son’s head in her hands.  
Ella knew not to interrupt such a beautiful moment. As she walked away, Ben followed.  
Ella saw Matty being equally embraced and scolded by Charlotte. Jocelyn watched away from sight, amused by her sister’s misfortunes. She found Alex sitting with Gabriel, the former with his head on the latter’s shoulder.  
One moment Ella was watching her extended family, the next she was being tackled into an embrace.  
“Ella, where were you?” Tessa said. “We were worried sick.”  
“I’m sorry.”  
Tessa held her face in her hands and Ella felt a blush creep into her cheeks. Thankfully, Ella found Ben and Carstairs talking in a distance.  
“Never do that again.”  
“But if I hadn’t gone, we wouldn’t have found Owen.”  
“You found Owen?”  
“Not me. Ben did.”  
“Bless his soul. I haven’t seen him in years. You thanked him, yes?”  
“Profusely.”  
Tessa nodded.  
Ella felt another pair of arms embrace her.  
“Ella, where were you?” Will asked.  
“You both ask the same questions. You are around each other too much.”  
Will and Tessa smiled at each other.  
“How could I stay away from my beautiful Tess?”  
Ella groaned and closed her eyes, knowing that, even though her parents were lovesick puppies, she was here with them once more. She let herself stop worrying, even if it was just for a second, and relished this moment.  
It would seem as though she knew what they were about to face.


	4. Chapter 4

As the Enclave needed to sort things out, some of the guests ended up staying at the institute for longer than they would have desired. This did mean, however, that Ella and her friends were able to catch up with Ben, who had been a childhood friend they had missed. After only an hour, all of the awkward small talk had ceased to exist. It felt as if time had never passed; as if those three years had been consigned to oblivion.  
Since Alex was eighteen years old, he was technically old enough to attend the meeting, but he decided to stay with everybody else, as he said it would not be interesting if he were all alone. The group had taken to playing cards as a means of passing the time, and it was quite violent and interesting indeed.  
“HAHA! Take that Lightwood!” Carstairs said, throwing his card down.  
“Take what? This queen of swords?” Alex pulled out said card and placed it in front of him.  
Ella groaned as she was forced to pass, due to lack of kings and aces. “What’s the point of having a parabatai, if all he does is ruin your chances at winning?”  
“I told you not to bet all of you beans,” Alex said. Yes, instead of coins, they were betting beans. It really shows how dire these times were.  
“How was I supposed to know Matty was going to start with such a high card?”  
“That is what you get for underestimating me.” Matilda said.  
“I didn’t underestimate you! I just did not count on you sabotaging me.”  
Matty smirked and looked at her cards. It may seem mystifying that they should play something as ordinary as cards when there is a potentially serious threat about to arise, however, they were shadowhunters. They were used to their parents going out into the night, and risking their lives. They grew up hearing stories about their siblings, and all of the times they had almost been killed. This was normal for them.  
“Does it really matter, though?” Ben said, referring to Ella despair over losing her ‘wealth’. “What would you have done with your beans anyway? Made a stew?”  
“Careful, don’t ask her too many questions or Ella will begin to malfunction. She’s not very bright.” Alex said.  
Ella threw a twelve of steles card at him. “I need my beans,” she explained, “because if not I’ll lose the game, and will therefore be in debt, meaning I’ll have to pay it off.”  
“What must you do to pay it off?”  
“One of us can tell you to do anything, at any time or place, and you will be obligated to do said thing.” Jocelyn said, matter-a-factly.  
“Once, I had to climb to the roof of the institute and scream ‘This is for my lord and savior angel Raziel’ while jumping for roof to roof, until I reached my house, then jump though the window and tell my parents I am going to run away and pursue a career in acting.” Matty said, ducking her head in shame. “The worst part is that papa believed me.”  
“Oh. In that case, I take back what I said about it not mattering,” said Ben.  
Everybody nodded gravely, and one would assume they were speaking about a topic far more serious than a game of cards.   
“Do you think we will have to patrol every night?” Ella said, after another round.  
“I bet we will not have to do anything, because there will be little to no precautions taken.”  
“I find your optimism inspiring, Alex. I really do.”  
“He’s right, though. Enclave has a tendency to ignore issues until one group of Nephilim come along and take matters into their own hands.” Matty said while she recorded the scores.  
It took a moment for her to realize that a silence went over the room. She looked up, perplexed, and found everybody staring at her.  
Ben had stopped mid shuffle, his expression stunned.  
“What?” Matty asked.  
“How out of character. You’ve become rebellious, Tildy.” Jesper said.  
“Oh. Sorry?”  
“Matilda, how many times have I told you not to apologize for no reason?” Jocelyn said. “Honestly! Taking blame for things that are not your fault only lowers your self confidence.”  
“I would apologize for apologizing, Joss, but I take it you would not be too pleased.” Matty smiled.  
“Good call.” Jocelyn said, picking up the cards Ben had just dealt. “Bloody hell, Benjamin, give me some good cards for once in your life, will you?”  
“Psst, Ben! Don’t apologize,” Alex whispered.  
“Actually, an apology from Penhallow would be much obliged.” Joss said, examining her nails.  
“I am truly, sincerely sorry, Ms. Fairchild.”  
“Your half hearted apology is not accepted, but I will give you points for effort.”  
Ben bowed his head.  
…  
They were finishing up the round when Matilda noticed her father, Henry Fairchild, by the doorway smiling at them. Matty got to her feet and walked over to him.  
“Is everything all right, papa?” She asked, matching his smile with one of her own.  
Everyone had always told Matilda she looks much like her father; her face, chest and shoulders (basically her entire body) were splattered with freckles and Charlotte always tells her they share the same open and kindly face. The only notable difference between them (excluding the fact that they are of different gender and age, of course) was that Matty’s hair was blond and that she had not been blessed with her father’s wonderful eye colour. She had always hoped they would magically change one day from another but alas, they remained dark brown.  
She never had reason to dislike her hair colour, however, for it reminded her of her brother, Matthew. And there was nobody Matty looked up to more than Matthew.  
“Yes, but it is getting late, and we were going to head back home.”  
Matty nodded. “That sounds wonderful; though I do enjoy the company of my cousins, extensive human interaction can be quite…tiresome.”  
Henry gave her a tired smile, for it had been a long night. “I agree. I would rather work on my experiments.”  
Matty chuckled. “Is there any news from the meeting?”  
“Not yet, darling. It is far too late and most of the shadowhunters are too tired to make rational decisions.”  
Matty nodded, “Yes, that makes sense. Well, I’ll get Joss so we can leave.”  
“Call Ben as well, his sister was asking for him.”  
“All right, papa.”  
…  
Alex and Jesper only stayed a while after the Fairchild sisters and Ben left. Though Charlotte is not the consul anymore, she was still a very influential figure and most Nephilim still looked for her opinion in a certain manner. So, after the Fairchilds departed home, it was only a matter of time before the shadowhunters began trickling out of the institute and back to their respective homes; the Conclave will meet once again tomorrow to discuss the manner at hand.  
For now, much to Ella and the boys’ dismay, no measures have been put in to ensure the safety of London.  
“What a waste of time.” Ella said. “To think, we stayed up all night to hear for nothing.”  
“At least you got to pass the time by playing cards,” Cecily said, a very exhausted Gabriel trailing behind her. “We had to listen to the meeting go in circles for hours.”  
“I guess I have an exciting adult life to look forward to.”  
Cecily smiled. Nobody knew how she managed it, but Cecily always looked at least 20 years younger than her actual age. Once, when Ella and Alex were little, a young man approached her thinking she was around his age.  
“You are aware I am old enough to be your mother, right?” Cecily had said.  
The poor man had turned the color of a ripe strawberry, the color deepening while he apologized.  
Now, Cecily tugged on her evening coat and motioned to her son.  
“Stop playing cards and let’s go, Anna.”  
“Anna?!”  
Cecily froze and turned slowly to face Alex, horrified.  
“Mam, did you just call me Anna?”  
“What? No! I was talking to your sister.”  
“Anna is not even here!”  
Cecily kissed her lips and looked around the room.  
“Christopher, I can somewhat understand, but Anna?” Alex shook his head.  
“Both of your names start with an ‘A’,” she argued.  
“You named me,” Alex rebutted. “Besides, I’ve never heard papa call you Christopher.”  
“He better not, I am his wife.”  
“You called my brother Gabriel once.” Gabriel said, snapping out of his semi-asleep state to join in the conversation.  
“I said I was sorry about that.” Cecily said, exasperated.   
“Somebody is getting old.” Will said.  
Cecily turned her head and turned her piercing stare at Will.  
“Somebody is looking old.” She replied before turning back towards her son.  
“I’m sorry bach, it has been a long night. Now stop playing cards and get over here, Alexander.”  
Alex unfolded his long limbs and got to his feet. “Farewell, comrades.”  
“Farewell.” Ella and Jesper waved, not really averting their attention from their game.  
“How old are you? Just say ‘goodbye’, you psychopaths,” Will said.  
“We are connecting with our English roots.” Ella said.  
Gabriel shrugged at Will. “Children these days.”  
…  
Long after Jesper and Alex had gone home, Ella lay in her bed that night and stared up at the ceiling for what felt like hours. She kept tossing and turning, not able to get the image of that demon-thing out of her mind.  
The time has come.  
What did that even mean? It wasn’t that the words frightened her— on the contrary; they made her want to laugh for how silly and unthreatening they were. The time has come. Whoever was targeting might as well have been a joke. Expect they weren’t. They had taken Owen. It did not matter if they ended up finding him. The act of taking a child, Ella’s nephew, hit differently. She knew her parents felt the same, as did James and Cordelia. They had been in enough conflicts to know that coincidences such as these seldom exist. The Herondales have been a target for longer than anybody could imagine. Ella sighed and kicked her sheets away from her. She hadn’t realized how hot it had become until now. She sat up straight and knotted her hair at the apex of her head, feeling a wave of relief hit her as the air of neck. She fell back into her pillow and wrapped her legs and arms around the discarded sheets, hugging them for comfort. For now, she’ll just lay here and try to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

“ELLIE!”   
Ella felt her entire body jolt awake.   
“Lucie? What are you doing here?”  
“I came as soon as I heard! How could I stay in Idris when there is trouble here?”  
“What about your children,” Ella said, blinking away sleep. “Did you bring them?”  
“I wanted to, but Jesse said it was ‘unsafe’ for them to be here. So we left them with Gideon and Sophie.”  
Ella sat up and tried to blink away her sleepiness.   
“What time is it?”  
“It’s almost noon, you lazy bum. You must get up.”  
“We stayed up late.”  
“Everyone else is awake.”   
Ella grunted. “I’ll be down in a minute.”  
…  
Ella walked into the breakfast parlor and slumped down next to James, who was reading over some papers. His daughter, Caspara, was on his lap, gurgling and talking to James, even though she hasn’t said her first words yet. Caspara always seemed to be talking either to herself or others, though what she was trying to say, no one will ever know.   
“Hulloooo!” Ella said, crossing her eyes at Caspara. “How’s my favorite Herondale niece?”  
Caspara giggled and stretched her hands out to her. Ella gave her one of her fingers and Caspara was quiet, leaning back against James’ chest and holding Ella’s finger in her hand.   
“There she is! Our Sleeping Beauty!” Lucie said, fake swooning as she strolled into the parlor.  
“Honestly Lu, couldn’t you wake me normally?” Ella said referring to her morning scare.   
“Normal? I refuse to be associated with that vulgar word.”  
“Lucie, stop terrorizing your poor sister.” Jesse said, coming from behind Lucie.  
“Thank you, Jesse.” Ella said, grabbing a piece of toast.  
Lucie slumped into the nearest chair. “You are no fun.”  
Jesse rolled his eyes. “You should have thought of that before you brought me back from the dead.”  
“Please do not discuss your resurrection this early in the morning.” James said, his face in his hands.  
Ella looked at him and then at Lucie. She shrugged and gave her a face that suggested she thought James was being dramatic. Ella giggled.  
“Are you two staying here long?” She asked Lucie and Jesse, who no doubt portaled in from Idris this morning.  
“We don’t think so.” Lucie said. “Eva and Adeline should not be left in Gideon and Sophie’s home for extended periods of time for they might get too comfortable with them and begin acting out.”  
“They take after their mother.” Jesse said.  
Lucie glared at him. “As they should. Imagine having children like Jesse. What an absolute bore.”  
Had Lucie and Jesse’s relationship not thrived on their bickering, Ella would have called a decorum. Instead she enjoyed the show for a while longer before turning to her brother.   
“What are you reading, Jamie?” Ella asked, looking over his shoulder.   
“He won’t tell us.” Lucie said.  
Ella frowned. “Why not?”  
“Because Sherlock Holmes likes to work alone.” Lucie said, conveying her annoyance with her tone of voice.   
James glared at Lucie. “I’ll tell you, Ella.” Lucie gasped and up a hand to her chest. James continued speaking as though she’d done nothing. “I’m reading over the institute records. Maybe we are all overreacting and last night was just a power outage.”  
Ella nodded and looked at her cereal. She didn’t want to remind James of the cruel voice that haunted her dreams last night, the one that spoke before the power went out. James and Cordelia were clearly worried enough.   
So instead, she had breakfast with her siblings and niece. She’d figure it out later.  
…  
“Hullo Ben!” Jesper Carstairs said cheerfully, “We’re going to the institute and were told to pick you up.”  
Ben looked at him through squinted eyes. “That sounds oddly vague. You are not going to abduct me, are you?”   
“Of course not.”  
Had the idea of Jesper Carstairs abducting Benjamin Penhallow—who was a good five centimeters taller than the former— not been so absurd, Ben probably would not have taken Jesper’s word.  
But it was, so Ben obliged.  
“Who’s ‘we’re’” Ben asked, referring to Jesper’s earlier statement.   
“Oh, right. The Fairchilds are meeting us coming with us.” Jesper smiled. “Look, they’re right there about to cross that street. TILDY!” He called.  
Matilda whirled around. “Stop calling me that!”   
Jesper smiled. “She loves that pet name.”  
…  
“What does it mean?!” Ella exclaimed, slamming her head against her open book on the table. Said book was on demon attacks in the past.  
Alex was sprawled upside-down from the edge of the sofa, bouncing a rubber ball on the wall and catching it with fluid expertise.   
“Will you stop bouncing that bloody ball?” Ella said, after what felt like the fiftieth time he’d chucked it against the wall.  
“You kiss your mother with that mouth?”  
“I am trying to think, Alex. Something you have no experience with.”  
Ella caught his ball before Alex could and sat on it. Alex stuck his tongue out at her.  
“You are both children.” Said Jesper from where he sat on the floor entertaining baby Caspara, who Ella had taken with her to the library after breakfast.   
“Oh, the irony.” Jocelyn said, not looking up from her book.  
“Should we be concerned about this? The blackout, I mean.” Alex asked, sliding down to the floor. Caspara laughed and stretched out her hands for Alex to pick her up.  
“I don’t know. It seems like a pathetic threat to me. But maybe that’s because we grew up around danger.”  
“I think I agree with Ella, but I also don’t think we should ignore it. However unthreatening the message may have been, we shouldn’t just ignore it before we have a few answers.” Ben said.  
The others nodded in agreement before they all fell silent again, reading or thinking.  
“Wait a minute, look at this.” Matilda said from where she was seated. “There’s a demon that can supposedly ‘create’ darkness.”  
Ella felt her eyes widen. She pushed past Alex and sat down next to Matilda. Soon, the six (well, seven if you counted Caspara, who was giggling in Alex’s arms) shadowhunters were all crowded around her, peering at the book.   
“In Islam, they use this expression: Iblīs al-Qadīm. It translates to ‘The Ancient Iblis.”  
“Iblis. Like, the common Iblis demon? Yes, they do leave darkness where they go, but enough to immerse the entire institute?”  
“Perhaps this is a different type of Iblis. From a different realm; a distant cousin of the standard Iblis demon we would find on patrol.”  
“We should ask an inside source.” Ella said.  
Suddenly, all of the shadowhunters were staring at Alex Lightwood.   
Alex furrowed his eyebrows before he realized why they were staring.  
“Hell no.”  
“Alex, come on.”  
“How do we know they have the same tastes in men?”  
“You have a dark charm.”  
“No.” Alex said, scooting away. “My brother, Christopher, has a dark charm.”  
“Alex, Iblis demons love you.”  
“They begged for you to be the one to kill them last year, when we cornered them.” Jesper said.  
“Those Iblis demons love them some Lightwood-Herondale boys.”  
Alex looked exasperated. “Let me get this straight, you want me to seduce these ‘new’ Iblis demons to get information on what happened?”  
“Precisely.” Ella said.   
Alex sighed, knowing he wasn’t going to win the argument. “Even if I did agree to this, which I do not, how would we even go about attracting their attention?”  
“You might want to leave that to be.” Jocelyn said with a devil’s smirk.  
…  
“I hate this.” Alex said.   
“You’re doing great, darling.” Ella called from above.  
“I hate this.” He repeated.  
“Alex.” Alex looked up at where Jesper was calling him from. “Do it for the ladies.”  
“Shut your face, Carstairs.”  
“They’re coming! Everybody hide.”  
Alex turned to a pillar in the empty warehouse.   
“Not you, Alex!” Ella hissed. “Get back on your mark.”  
Alex frowned and stood on the “X” Ella had drawn on the floor of the abandoned building.   
At that moment, Matilda came in sprinting and jumping along the walls, tailed by an Iblis demon.  
“You’re dead, little girl. You have no idea what kind of enemy you get ma— Oh, what have we here?”  
Alex cleared his throat. He tried to lean against a pillar casually. “Hello there.” He said, trying and failing to sound seductive.   
“How is this boy Anna Lightwood’s brother?” Jocelyn whispered, her face in her hands.  
The Iblis demon, however, looked closer at Alex before swooning. “A Lightwood.”  
“It said Lightwood with pure…I-bliss.” Jesper said, laughing silently at his joke.  
“Idiot,” Ella said with a smirk.  
“Lightwood boy, what brings you to these parts?” The Iblis demon inquired.  
“I’ve come in hopes for a favor.”  
The Iblis demon looked delighted. “What will you give me in return? A kiss?!”  
Alex cringed, “No, not a kiss. That’s how my grandfather Benedict killed my grandmother and got turned into a worm.”  
“Oh, of course, I’ve seemed to have forgotten about that bloody demon pox.” The lblis demon said.   
“Consider yourself lucky.” Ella mumbled under her breath. Her father never let her forget it. She shuddered at the lecture he had given her, Alex and Jesper when they were thirteen. Ella had seen brighter days than those.   
Alex cleared his throat. “In return, I grace you with my presence.”  
The Iblis demon licked it’s lips, “Sounds good to me.”  
Alex shifted uncomfortably.   
“I was wondering… Erm, do I call you Iblis?”  
“Call me ‘darling’.”  
“I think I’ll call you Iris.”  
The demon gushed. “My very own pet name! My sisters will be dead with jealousy!”  
Alex looked at Ella, confused. Ella gestured at him to keep talking.   
“Erm, alright then. I was wondering if you knew of any other Iblises?”  
“Ibli”  
“Right. Ibli coming into this dimension?”  
“Hm, I can’t say I do.”  
“Oh.” Alex said, making a show of looking disappointed.  
“Wait!” The Iblis called. “I think I may know something about a distant relative of us Ibli coming a couple of days back.”  
Alex smiled uneasily. “Fascinating!” By the Angel, he’s a horrendous actor. Ella thought.  
“And, do you by any chance, know if they’re powerful?”  
The Iblis hissed, “that they are. But my species of Iblis is much better. We are more civilized. Why, these Ibli are so easily manipulated and would do just about anything to please their master.”  
Master?  
“Is it always the same master?” Alex asked.  
“No, it can be anyone.”  
“Interesting. And do you think these Ibli, theoretically, could make all of the lights of the institute, let’s say, go out?”  
“Of course.”  
“Even if demons aren’t allowed to enter hallowed grounds?”  
“These Ibli can do it from a distance.”  
That was all the information Ella needed. She got up from her crouched position along the ceiling beams and unsheathed her seraph blade. She stepped forward, only to get pulled backwards.  
“What the heck, Carstairs?”  
“What are you doing?”  
“I’m going to kill the Iblis.”  
“You can’t kill Iris.”  
“Who?”  
“The Iblis.”  
“Well, I’m not going to let her kill my parabatai.”  
“Hey,” Ben said. “Don’t assume Iris's gender.”   
“I’m not going to let Iris kill my parabatai.” Ella mended and jumped off the ceiling beam.  
“Say, where’s that purple-eyed brother of yours?” The Iblis demon asked Alex, seconds before Ella’s blade plunged into it’s heart.  
…  
“That was a bit ruthless.”  
“Would you rather it kidnap you and make you it’s husband?”  
“We could have reached a level of compromise.”  
“Alright then,” Ella said, wiping her blade on the grass. “Next time, you handle the situation as you deem fit.”  
“I will.”  
“Fine.”  
“Fine.”  
The other’s heads whipped back and forth as the parabatai brawled.   
Ella stared at them, “don’t you have something better to do?”  
“No, we really don’t.” Said Jesper.  
Alex rolled his eyes. “Let’s just get out of here and figure out what we’re going to do next. I don’t like the feeling of this place.”  
Jesper made a joke about what Alex had just said while Ella fell into the back of the line with Ben and Matty.  
“What do you make of this?”  
Ella shrugged, “I’m not one for solving riddles.”  
Ben furrowed his eyebrows. “Iris said that it shouldn’t have been a spontaneous attack; though you may not like it, Ella, I can’t help but think that Owen disappearing was more than a mere coincidence.”  
“I’ll have to agree with Ben.” Matty said, “It’s not like Owen to run off like that.”  
Ella didn’t want to think about what had taken her nephew, not one bit.  
“Who would do such a thing?” Ella asked.  
“Somebody with a grudge against your family.”  
Jesper, Alex and Jocelyn stopped joking around and laughing and turned to the others.  
“A grudge against the Herondales?” Jocelyn asked.  
Ben shook his head. “A grudge against the Grays.”  
“Belial.” Ella whispered.  
“Why would they attack Ella’s family and not Belial himself? No offense to your family, El, but why bother attacking the Herondales when Belial has made it clear he doesn’t care about them?” Jesper said.  
“Because they are important to him. Don’t you remember? He could have possessed James, and walked earth again, had he let him.” Matty said.  
Ben nodded. “The Herondales have the ability to grant him freedom.”  
“Well, this is just wonderful.” Jesper’s tone dripped sarcasm. “How many enemies must Belial have? A thousand? A million? How will we ever find who's behind this?”  
They were all silent for a moment.  
“Oh,” Alex said, more to himself than anyone else. “It might not be that hard.”  
“What do you mean?” Matilda asked.   
“Lesser demons don’t have the mental capacity to orchestrate something like this. What happened yesterday night, that wasn't an attack; it was a threat. Why else would someone go to the lengths of kidnapping the direct descendant of Belial, just to leave him somewhere in the institute unharmed and easily found? Moreover, why not attack all of the Nephilim? All lesser demons think about is feeding; they’re not evolved enough to feel things such as revenge. This is the work of a greater demon.”  
Alex’s realization was left in the air. Nobody wanted to voice the possibility that this could be the work of a Prince of Hell. Ella exhaled. That doesn’t mean they shouldn’t talk about it.  
“Does anybody know of the Princes of Hell? Which ones could potentially have contact with our earth?”  
Jocelyn nodded. “It can’t be Sammael, Lucifer or Lilith. They’ve been banished and will continue to be banished for many years to come.”  
“We’ve collectively decided it can’t be Belial.” Jesper said.  
“Mammon hasn’t come in contact with Belial for years. Azazel doesn’t really care; he’s not one to start drama. Astaroth— ” Jocelyn said.   
“What about Belphegor?” Ella interrupted quietly.   
Jocelyn furrowed her eyebrows, “There haven’t been sightings of him in over a century.”  
“But is it possible for him to come back now?”  
“Yes, I would think so. Why do you ask, Ella?”  
Ella swallowed. “Belial met James in a realm he stole for Belphegor. Belial is the reason he hasn’t been seen in so long; he’s the one that wounded him greatly enough that he hasn’t come back yet.”  
They all looked at her gravely.  
“Well,” Ben said at last. “I think we have our suspect.” 


End file.
